Switched
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: Naruto finds a weird portal to a different universe possible lemon lot of lime
1. Chapter 1: Universe 2

**disclaimer: no own, no sue**

**summary: naruto finds a weird portal to a different universe.**

**pairings(in 2nd universe): narusasu kibashino inolee hinagaara nejichoji sakutenten onesided-shikakiba**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**Switched**

**Universe 2**

Naruto stormed through the woods. Sasuke had infuriated him! Always trying to show the blond up. He had embarrassed the blond by showing all of their friends a video of Naruto singing, very badly I should add.

-Flashback-

"Okay Naruto, truth or dare", asked Sasuke. "Dare, of course!", said the overconfident blond. "I dare you to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' while spinning like a ballerina". "Just in front of you?" "Yes". "...Okay".

Naruto stood and started to spin then began singing. "Twinkle twinkle little star, something...something, where you are, up above...uh...so high, like a...diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star, something something, where you are!"

Sasuke smirked. "That's perfect, Naruto, just perfect", he said chuckling a bit.

-End Flashback-

Naruto had later found out that Sasuke had hidden a camera somewhere in Naruto's home and had a wireless transmitor rigged to the Uchiha household where all of their friends sat watching him sing - live.

The blond walked and walked with no clue of his destination. After he had walked for what seemed like hours, he stopped in a clearing. He looked around. 'Where in the hell am I', he thought as he walked to the center where one lone tree stood. He touched the tre and a bright light flashed around him. He jumped back then looked around ready to fight. Everything looked the same and the light was gone. He looked at his hand before deciding to brush it off and leave for home.

It took a while for him to get back to Konoha but when he got there he knew exactly what he wanted to do. 'First, I'll get some ramen, then I'll take a nice long shower, and finally bed!', the blond thought happily headong to Ichiraku's.

When he arrived he ordered the largest bowl of beef ramen which earned him a questioning gaze from the owner's daughter. "What are you pregnant", she asked as she handed him the bowl. "Uh, no. I'm a guy", he said before mumbling 'itadakimasu'. "You sure you can handle all that", she asked. Naruto's answer was the fifteen seconds it took him to slurp the noodles and broth from the bowl into his mouth.

The girl stood with mouth hanging wide open. This was not the Naruto she knew. Her Naruto could only stomach one small bowl of ramen yet here this boy was debating with himself if he should have another or not. "I guess I can' have another", he mumbled barely audible. "I only have enough money for one".

"What do you need money for", she asked. "When you eat at a restaurant you're supposed to pay before you leave". "I know that! But why are you paying?" "I always pay". "You never pay. Sasuke started a tab for you that he pays, remember?" "He did? When?" "When you first got your cravings for ramen like five months ago". "I never knew about it! Why would he do that for me? And I've loved ramen all my life".

This kid couldn't have been the Naruto she knew. Did this kid have amnesia or something? How could he not know that he and Sasuke...Her thoughts were cut off by a person sitting on the stool next to Naruto's.

"Hey dobe, where've you been", said a certain raven-haired boy. Naruto turned away asif not to acknowledge the other's presence.

"C'mon, you can't still be mad at me for what I did earlier", Sasuke said poking Naruto in the shoulder.

"It was only a few hours ago", mumbled the blond.

"But you usually forgive me by now".

"But this isn't like everything else you do".

"But I'm still embarrassing you so what does it matter?"

"Did you hear what Kiba was saying?"

"I don't find 'Nice ass Uzumaki' as an insult".

"Well it...wait, what?"

"Isn't that what he said?"

"Why would he?"

"You are a dobe aren't you? He watched the video".

"I know that".

"Well normally when a person watches a video of another person taking a shower, a comment is sure to follow".

Naruto looked asif he was digesting the information. "You took a video of me in the shower?", he asked loudly. "You already knew that. What's with you today", Sasuke asked pressing his hand to Naruto's head. Naruto pushed the hand away saying, "What's wrong with you, pervert?"

Naruto got up and tried to walk to his apartment but Sasuke grabbed his hand. "Where are you going", he asked.

"Home".

"You live the other way".

"My apartment is this way".

"Apartment? I think I should take you to see Tsunade".

"I'm fine! I just want to go home".

"I'll take you home".

Naruto sighed in defeat then let Sasuke pull him around town until they stopped in front of a large gate. Naruto stared at the house then turned to Sasuke. "Are you saying I live here", asked the blond. The raven nodded. "But this is..."

**TBC**

-

lady: sorry bout the cliffy i think u should wait awhile suspense is good u probly already kno what house it is right


	2. Chapter 2: Universe 1

**disclaimer: no own, no sue**

**summary: naruto finds a weird portal to a different universe.**

**pairings(in 2nd universe): narusasu kibashino inolee hinagaara nejichoji sakutenten onesided-shikakiba**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**Switched**

**Universe 1**

At the same time that Naruto touched the tree in his universe taking him to the unknown one, another Naruto did the same thing. This Naruto had also just made his way into Konoha and was trying to firgure out what to do. 'I could go home but Sasuke might be there', he thought walking around aimlessly.

Naruto soon found himself in front of the Uchiha Gates. "Dobe, what are you doing here". Naruto turned to stare into coal black eyes. "What do you mean", asked Naruto. "Why are you standing in front of my house?" "Baka, last time I checked I lived here too". "What? Are you crazy or are you trying to get back at me for what I did?" "I haven't even forgiven you for what you did". "Then why are you here?" "I told you I live here". "No. You live in an apartment across town. This is my house". "Apartment? I haven't lived in alone for two years". "Then why do you still have the keys".

Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes to the blond's jacket. Naruto unzipped it to reveal a set of keys hanging from a loop. "These are to the door of our house, see". Sasuke made a mental note saying that Naruto said "our" then followed the blond to Sasuke's door. Naruto unlocked all five locks then opened the door. "I told you", he said frowning.

Sasuke stared in disbelief. Naruto had the keys to his house and was claiming to live there with Sasuke. Was this his Naruto? Well...not "his" but the one he had grown to..tolerate, right...mostly. Was this the Naruto that liked to tease, trick, and annoy him? This Naruto seemed to be genuinely pissed at him. Even more than when he had first found out about the video. And this Naruto glared at him with such intensity he inwardly winced.

"Why are you looking at me like that", asked the raven which received an angrier glare. "Why do you think?" "It can't be because of the video. You were only singing". "I think you mean, I was bathing". "Wha? Are you crazy? Why would I take a video of you in the shower?" "then what about what Kiba said?" "What does 'Nice voice Uzumaki' have to do with you in the shower?"

The blond looked confused. 'I was there', he thought. 'I know dog-boy said 'ass' not 'voice'. Maybe Sasuke's just kidding with me. Unless that light in the woods...nah!' "Sasuke, let's forget what dog-boy said and go out to eat. Your treat", Naruto said tugging on Sasuke's hand. "Sure dobe", the raven replied when Naruto pulled him away from the Uchiha estate and back into town. Sasuke expected Naruto to take them to Ichiraku's but was surprised - but of course didn't let it show - when Naruto dragged him to some fancy restaurant with a band playing soft classical music and a small dance floor in the middle. It gave off a very romantic vibe.

"If we can eat here I might forgive you, Sasu-chan", the blond said softly. The raven looked at him in confusion but got them a table then they ordered. Surprisingly, Naruto ordered a small plate of sushi even though the menu had ramen.

There was definately something wrong with this Naruto. No ramen. Romantic restaurants. Roommates? Was this payback? Was it all just a trick? There was only one way to find out. Play along.

"Dobe, you're being awfully quiet. Something wrong", Sasuke asked. "It's just...you seem di-". "Sasuke-kun!" The ear-piercing shriek made Naruto momentarily forget his words. Just as he was about to start over he was knocked on the ground as a pink-haired leech attached itself to Sasuke's arm. "Hi Sasuke-kun", the leech said in a voice she thought was seductive.

"Sakura", the blond said finally recognizing the kunoichi.

"Naruto", she scoffed.

"Where's TenTen?"

"How should I know?"

"You had another fight didn't you?"

"What?"

"Why don't you just try to talk to her? You'll both just jump each other sooner or later..."

"Naruto! What the hell are you on? You make it sound like me and TenTen are dating".

"You are".

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes looked like Lee's. Sasuke was also gaping but he recovered before anyone could notice. What _was_ Naruto on? Doesn't he see how the pink-haired kunoichi has Sasuke's arm in a death grip? That isn't lesbian material.

"Hell to the no we aren't!" Sakura practically screamed.

"Then what about last week at the training grounds? You were all over each other", Naruto said innocently.

"_EWWW_! There is absolutely no way _I'm_ gay! I was never 'all over' TenTen! I hardly ever speak to her!"

"Oh, cut the crap Sakura. I already know and so does everyone else in town".

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura continuously, trying to figure out which was lying. _He _had never seen the two within ten feet with each other. And when they had been within that ten feet, they hadn't given the other any looks that could've been suspicious. Not that Sasuke stared at them. He was just a people-watcher. It was a hobby he had since birth.

"Naruto, I now know officially that you are a complete and total moron. I'm not a lesbo(a/n no offense to anyone) and I never will be", Sakura said calmly as she walked away from the table and out of the door. Most likely to find Ino to tell her latest discovery about Naruto. Sasuke just stared at his blond friend as he shrugged then began to talk again.

"You know Sasuke", the blond started, "you've been acting weird. I mean it's one thing to video me but to show everyone? It would've been fine if you kept it for your own perverted reasons but you shared it. That was bad".

_'Perverted? Me?'_ Sasuke thought with a quirked eyebrow.

"You owe me".

"I thought this payed for it", Sasuke said pointing to Naruto's empty plate.

"I said 'I _might_ forgive you'. I never said I _would_".

"Well what do you want?"

Naruto smirked evilly before answering. "For you to be my slave for a week". Sasuke placed some money on the table then began his walk to the door. Naruto followed closely behind.

"No way dobe", the raven muttered walking in the direction of his house.

"You asked me what I wanted".

"And you gave a wrong answer. I will not be your slave".

"..."

Naruto was giving this serious thought. There were many ways he could make the Uchiha agree to his wishes but which to use? A nice unexpected kiss would make him change his mind. But will it work? He's acting different. Still, worth a shot. Naruto stepped in front of the raven and stopped. Sasuke looked at the blond before trying to walk around him. Naruto pulled his arm until Sasuke was in front of him again. Then the blond pulled the raven into a nice passionate kiss. For the first fifteen seconds, Sasuke was in shock. There was something warm on his lips and something else warm on the back of his neck. After the shock washed away, reality took it's place. And before Naruto could register what had fully happened, Sasuke was gone. A trail of dust left of his path. _'That kiss was waaaay different from the others'_, Naruto thought, _I wonder why he left. Usually he would pull me in for more...even in public. Maybe he's becoming shy? ...Naaah! Sasu-kun? Shy? Ha! ...I should find him and fix this...'_ And with that the blond followed the trail of dust left in Sasuke's depature.

-

lady: short i know dont really care i dont have as many ideas as usual help if you like the story


	3. Chapter 3: Universe 2

**disclaimer: no own, no sue**

**summary: naruto finds a weird portal to a different universe.**

**pairings(in 2nd universe): narusasu kibashino inolee hinagaara nejichoji sakutenten onesided-shikakiba**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**Switched**

**Universe 2**

"Hold on. Are you saying that I live with you in your house?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. He finally understood. They had been standing there for about an hour waiting for the blond to get it. The raven nodded. Naruto stood in thought before smiling. "You think yo can get me that quick Sasuke? I'm not going for it", he said triumphantly. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "You think you're going to trick me ino thinking I live here then video tape me sleeping or something". "I already did. You said you didn't care". "..." "Hey, I had never really noticed how cute you were when you were sleeping". "..." "But in the shower? You looked hot. I mean, I didn't get the good stuff on tape but what I got was-" "You took video of me in the shower!" "Didn't we go over this already?" "Yeah. Sorry. Still shocked. Why did you take it anyway?" "It was for my own pervertedness but then I got a better idea". "When did you take it?" "I don't remember. Maybe a few months ago. I have to watch something while you're gone". "You watch it?" "I need something to jerk off to".

By now Naruto had fainted. Thoughts of Uchiha Sasuke jerking off to a tape of him taking a shower running throught his mind. Sasuke sighed again before gathering Naruto in his arms and carrying him into their house.

-

**1 hour later...**

Naruto began moving his legs in his sleep. Sasuke watched as he squirmed and twisted and turned on the bed with his eyelids screwed shut. _'Maybe I should wake him? ...I wonder how he'll react. He doesn't seem like his normal self. Maybe he hit his head on something when he went into the forest?_ Sasuke shook the blond's shoulder and received a punch to the face as Naruto sat up quickly.

"Get away you hentai!", he yelled. His eyes opened to see a very pissed off Sasuke kneeling in front of him with a red bruise forming on his cheek.

"What the hell was that about?" yelled the raven.

"Uhh...Sorry. I was having a bad dream". Naruto looked around, noticing he was in Sasuke's room. "What am I doing in here?"

"You wanted to go home".

"Nice joke but I don't live here".

"Not this again..."

"More importantly, why am I in your bed?"

"Our bed".

"Now you're saying we share a bed?"

"We are lovers". Naruto fainted again.

"Why must he continue to do this!" Sasuke shouted to no one in particular.

-

**Naruto's Dream**

**Naruto ran and ran but he couldn't get away. The dark shadow was still following him. He had been running forever and his legs were giving out. He turned a corner and tripped over someone's foot. He was pulled up by the hand and met the blackest eyes he had ever seen. They were lust-filled and had him in a trance.**

**"What do you want?" Naruto hissed as he was shed of his shirt.**

**"You of course", the shadow said as he licked over Naruto's collarbone.**

**"Well it isn't mutual. Get off!" Naruto threw another punch but it was caught. He threw another and it was caught. He aimed then kicked the shadow right in the crotch.**

**"Aaaawwww!" the shadow howled grabbing his member. Naruto took this as a chance to run.**

**-**

Naruto's legs started to kick again but Sasuke couldn't care less. He was too busy howling in pain. Naruto had kicked him hard! How was he kicked there you ask? Well maybe he had been on his hands and knees over the blond. Why was he over the blond you ask? Have you not seen Naruto squirm? He looked so fuckably(a/n is that a word?) delicious. And that small bit of flesh showing right on his neck? He couldn't help himself.

Naruto eyes shot open after he delivered the kick.

"Get away perv!" he screamed.

"Na-Ru-To!" Sasuke squeaked out. Uchiha's should not squeak. The blond was going to pay.

Naruto, noticing the raven's fetal position on the bed next to him, leaned over him asking what was wrong. Sasuke turned away. _'I bet he did it on purpose'_, the raven thought. _'He probably knew I was about to touch him and attacked. He'll pay for that kick. I'll probably never have kids...oh right, I'm gay. He'll still pay'_. "OHMYGOSH! Sasuke! What happened?" Naruto asked innocently with huge caring eyes. Sasuke tried not to stare too closely into them. He might get pulled into forgiving the blond. "You kicked me that's what happened", Sasuke half squeaked half growled. Naruto put a finger as if to ponder his motive on doing so before his eyes widened with realization then narrowed with anger. Sasuke was attacked with a pillow while the word "pervert" was yelled in his ear.

"I'm hurt enough don't you think", Sasuke said while hitting Naruto square in the face with another pillow. Naruto fell backward with his legs wide open toward Sasuke who could feel blood rush to two parts of his body. Naruto sat up but still had his legs open. "What the hell is your problem?" the blond snapped. "You could've chopped off my head!" Sasuke was staring and couldn't focus so he heard nothing said to him. The blond blushed. "Teme. What are you staring at?" he asked lifting the pillow. "Teme? Hey, Sasuke?" The next thing Naruto knew Sasuke was straddling his waist and sucking at his neck. After that all Sasuke saw was darkness. Lots and lots of darkness. While Naruto was nursing his swollen fist and mumbling curses under his breath.

-

lady: short but what can i do about it?

(mumbles in background)

lady: what do you mean im the authoress?

(more mumbles)

lady: so i can do something about the shortness?

(mumble)

lady: ohhhh! well i still wont do anything about it so there!


	4. Chapter 4: Universe 1

**disclaimer: no own, no sue**

**summary: naruto finds a weird portal to a different universe.**

**pairings(in 2nd universe): narusasu kibashino inolee hinagaara nejichoji sakutenten onesided-shikakiba**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**Switched**

**Universe 1**

Naruto had followed Sasuke all the way back to the Uchiha Estate and let himself in to find Sasuke pacing the halls. Naruto hid in a closet and listened closely to what the raven was mumbling.

"What the hell is Naruto's problem?.!. Why the hell did he kiss me? What the hell is he on? And why the hell did I like it?.!."

Sasuke massaged his temples as he racked his brain for answers to these questions. There was a possibility that the Naruto he knew was abducted by aliens and was brainwashed to believe all this weird stuff. Or maybe Naruto was just kidding him. If he was he was taking it to the extreme.

Naruto was confused. Sasuke didn't want the kiss but he liked it? He pushed the blond away but he liked what the blond was doing? Why would he push away in the first place? Did the raven forget their relationship or something?

"Okay Sasuke. Maybe you're just being paranoid", Sasuke said to himself. "Maybe that's not Naruto, but somebody else in a henge jutsu(a/n thats what its called right?)? I mean...Naruto would never kiss me, right? He's in love with Sakura, right? He doesn't love me." Sasuke sighed. He didn't know why. He just felt like it.

Naruto opened the closet door and threw his arms around Sasuke neck. He began to sob dramatically.

"Of course I love you, Sasuke!" Naruto cried buring his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. The raven just stood there with a surprised expression thrown on his face and his arms hanging at his sides.

"I always have loved you and I always will! Don't you ever forget it! Oh! I never could stay mad at you." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck which sent Sasuke flying back into reality. He pushed the blond away then jumped back about six feet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM NARUTO?.!." Sasuke yelled holding his neck where Naruto had just lain.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief and confusion. Hadn't Sasuke just whined over how Naruto might not have loved him? And when Naruto throws himself at Sasuke with acceptance of his apology, Sasuke makes the blond fall on his butt. What was wrong with him today?

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I throw myself at you and you push me on my ass!" Naruto yelled back.

"There's nothing wrong with me but there is DEFINATELY something wrong with you!"

"No there's something wrong with you!"

"No! You!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Look, I don't have time for this! Get out of my house and never speak of that k-k-ki-s...Just never speak of today again."

"I told you. This is my house too".

"No, dobe, it's my house and mine alone."

"It's mine too and I'm not leaving." Naruto folded his arms and looked away.

"Get out."

"No."

"Get out!"

"No!"

"Naruto! Get out of my house!"

"It's mine too and I'm staying."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, stay. Just don't bother me or touch any of my stuff". The raven walked away. Naruto stood up and walked in the opposite direction toward the living room. There was no way he was going to be put out of his house.

-

lady: ideas are lacking but i will not stop updating


End file.
